


The Ugly Duckling

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, Drabble, M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-20
Updated: 2008-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	The Ugly Duckling

"Remus, I am not coming out," the muffled voice said from inside the loo.

"It can't be that bad," Remus replied.

"I thought I would like it but I look absolutely ridiculous."

"Let me be the judge of that."

Slowly, the doorknob turned. Remus perched on the edge of the bed practically drooling at the sight before him.

His lover wore green silk stockings, held with a garter to match. The emerald corset revealed his peaked nipples. The heels were high, elongating the already gorgeous legs.

"You look divine, Severus," Remus said as he beckoned his lover to their bed.


End file.
